Kentucky Cuisine
Browse All Kentucky Recipes: Kentucky Appetizers | Kentucky Beverages | Kentucky Soups | Kentucky Salads | Kentucky Vegetarian | Kentucky Meat Dishes | Kentucky Snacks | Kentucky Desserts Kentucky - Cooking and Food Overview of Kentucky Cuisine History For a long time Kentucky was a state that was gaining his subsistence by farming of beans and corn and the hunting of frogs, squirrel, pigs and opossum. This “Era” in Kentucky cuisine history ended when the coal deposits were discovered. After that Kentucky start to develop and be modernized from this point of view and having transformed many forests in arable lands. For a long period of time of almost 100 years different nations such as Greece, Germany, Wales or Ireland came and settled here and brought along many new cooking methods and recipes. Also some Native American people such as the Chickasaw, Mosopelea, Cherokee, Yuchy and Shawnee influenced Kentucky cuisine. These people introduced in Kentucky’s cuisine ingredients like maize, elk, squash, and some new dishes made with squirrel meat or opossum. Nowadays Kentucky cuisine is a mix of southern and midwestern cuisine and incorporates also cosmopolitan methods and ingredients. Cuisines of Kentucky Kentucky cuisine knew over the time many influences that made her developed and get tasteful. These land were visited by Greek, Irish and German people. Though, the first settlers that arrived here were the Native Americans who introduced in the Kentucky cuisine ingredients like corn, grits or hominy. The Irish people brought along new farming principles and new techniques for preserving ham. Also the Irish were the ones who introduced the techniques of distilling whiskey. The Kentucky cuisine got an extra help in developing from the African Americans who served as cooks in the South side of the territory. The great usage of okra and a large variety of greens it happens nowadays because of these Africans people. A great influence over nowadays Kentucky cuisine had the cuisine of all the regions of Kentucky. This way the cooking methods of the grand hotels and the great ethnical mixture from Louisville served as an inspiration for Kentucky cuisine. The culture that developed in the central part of Kentucky added to this region cuisine the simple country style dishes. The people living in the Western part introduced new techniques of barbecuing in this state cuisine. Preparation Methods for Kentucky Cooking All kinds of things influences the Kentucky preparation and preservation food methods. The preservation methods used in this state vary from place to place and are used when needed. Generally smoking meats is an operation that usually take long time and uses a lot of fuel in order to be done properly. Another method of preserving meat that is used in Kentucky is drying the meat. Pickling it can also preserve meat. This process is a bit more technological and implies the usage of sophisticated tools simplifying this way people’s labor. Anyway, Kentucky cuisine knows varied methods of preparing the food, either by seaming, frying, boiling or grilling. Special Equipment for Kentucky Cooking Kentucky cuisine uses most of the time traditional American cooking tools. Some of the most used tools in Kentucky cuisine are can openers, cake pans, colanders, poachers and holders, egg rings, food dishers, food pans. One may also find useful in the kitchen items like food scales, fryer baskets, food scoops kitchen knives, juicers, kitchen slicers, measuring cups, kitchen thermometers, measuring spoons and measuring cups, mixing bowls and miscellaneous utensils. All these tools are used in any Kentucky cuisine in ordr to creat the most exquisite dishes with fine tastes. Kentucky Food Traditions and Festivals Kentucky cuisine is a mix of different dishes coming from all parts of this state. You can achieve a culinary satisfaction either you try the traditional mutton barbecue specific for the Owensboro region or the incredible fine Kentucky bourbon. The best moment to try one of these dishes is during any Kentucky holiday of special celebration. What is specific in this state are the Monday holidays, held all year long. Such holidays are Martin Luther King Day held in the 3rd Monday of January, Memorial Day in the last Monday of May, Columbus Day in October, or the celebration of Washington's Birthday in the 3rd Monday of February. Some of the national holidays are Lincoln's Birthday, New Year's Day, Confederate Memorial Day and Jefferson Davis Day, Independence Day, Roosevelt Day, Lee Day, Thanksgiving Day, Christmas Day. Burgoo is a dish that can be found on everyone’s table during celebrations. This is a stew made with meat and vegetables. People in Kentucky Food * Are you into Kentucky Cooking and would like to be interviewed? Throughout time the Kentucky cuisine tried to establish its identity. Nowadays Kentucky cuisine is a mix of southern and midwestern cuisine hapily blended together. One of the main cuisine from the southern side of Kentucky state id the Jackson Purchase cuisine. During any traditional summer meal dishes are prepared using slaw, catfish,hus puppies which ar fried and served along with a glass of sweet tea. Over the year many chefs from all parts of Kentucky state tried to develop and improve this way of cooking. 7. Kentucky Appetizers In any restaurant in Kentucky you may find on the menu a very diverse variety of appetizers. Menus can offer you the chance to choose either a hot appetizer or a cold one. As a hot appetizer you can serve eggs rolls with shrimp or frog legs. Among the cold appetizers you may find glazed Kentucky ham on biscuits served with smoked Turkey breast. Category:Kentucky Cuisine Category:American Cuisine Category:United States Cuisine by state